Embryo?
by Lunardragon33
Summary: In the world of Shugo Chara Ikuto has gone to look for his missing father, How when he returns Amu has disappeared,Meanwhile Amu is going through hell Being experimented on and tortured within an inch of her life... however the secrets surrounding the humpty lock and dumpty key are slowil unraveling. What is the Embryo truley if it is not an egg within a child? read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Lunardragon:** thanks for giving my story a chance. I don't own Shugo Chara but if i did I'd add a real AMUTO kiss

"blah" speaking

_"blah" thinking_

_"blah" chara's thoughts_

"blah" chara's speaking

Embryo?

_Rima's _**POV:**

It's been two weeks since Ikuto left to find his father. However a week after he let Amu disappeared. No one knows where she went. "Where did Amu-chi go, Yaya is worried!"Yaya cried while Kairi is patting her back." Don't worry Yaya we'll find her… somehow. "I say with a small encouraging smile.

_ One week earlier_

_Amu's _**POV**_:_

Ikuto's been gone only a week and I miss that perverted cat already. Sigh, It was gonna be another long day. "Amu-chan!" that was Miki my blue artsy chara. "What's wrong Miki?" I ask with mid concern. "I sense a large amount of X eggs coming this way" Miki spoke quickly. My eyes widened in shock. "Miki lets go… My own heart UNLOCK" I said as we transformed into…"Character transformation: Amuleto Spade".

_ Two hours later:_

"Huff Huff finally that's the last of them" I said with relief. "I'm afraid not Hinamori Amu this is only the beginning" Said an ominous voice in the shadows. Then everything went black.

_ one hour later_

__I awoke to darkness... _Where am I... Ran, miki, suu, dia where are we? _I thought/asked._Amu-chan we don't know where we are. But the people who brought us here chained you and took the humpty lock._Miki sounded scared _Don't worry we will escape...somehow. _I tried too soothe them. Then I heard the sound of voices from outside my presumed prison for upon awaking I noticed I was blindfolded."Are you positive the subject is still asleep?" asked a oddly familiar voice."Not too worry sir the subject is still unaware therefore she shouldn't awaken for another 5 hours." said a women's voice that I didn't recinice (sp?). "Good then proceed as planned. I am curious to see just what the humpty lock see's in this child."Said the familiar man. _What are they gonna do too amu-chan?!, without the humpty lock we can't transform-desu,maybe character_ _change?,_As Rn Miki and Suu where panicking Dia was oddly quiet. _Amu-chan we need too hold out until we are close too the humpty lock it's the only chance we have too escape._ Dia had a point but I was worried about what those people meant. Suddenly I was lifted roughly and strapped too a cold surface. "The first test will commence please stand back for the subject might awaken." said the same women as before right before I felt a sharp pain pierce my arm. Then something blood was released into my blood stream. And the pain was so intense"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHhh!" I cried out as the pain intensified," The subject is reacting too the first sample as expected" The woman says too someone that I can't see. _What is happening It feels like my body is on fire! _my mind was screaming as the pain increased. Then after what felt like years the pain slowly faded too a dull ache.

I thought it was over that my suffering was over but that was only the beginning.

* * *

**Lunardragon:**well what do you think I was unsure how to fix it at first but... PLEASE DON"T HATE ME

Amu: please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Lunardragon: well that was interesting,

Amu: you had me kiddnaped.

**Lunardragon: **don't hate me it had too be done, besides you'll be a badass later

Ikuto: Lunardragon dosn't own shugo chara or any of the characters

* * *

"blah" speaking

_"blah" thinking_

**"blah" creatures speaking too Amu**_  
_

**_"blah" Creatures thoughts _  
**

_"blah" chara's thoughts_

"blah" chara's speaking 

Embryo?

This cant be true

no ones POV:

it's only been one month since Amu went missing and noone knows what happened to her. Ikuto is still searching for his father. The gardian's are constantly searching for their Joker.

Amu's POV:

The pain was unbearable. It was tearing at my mind. destroying me.

For an unknown amout of time they experimented on me and tortured me. Luckily my chara's were safe as long as they stayed out of their eggs.

_ month three_

"this is taking too long, And we still know nothing about the lock" the woman who in time I learned has called Rao spoke.

"well lets start the second stage of tests. They should show better resultes." Spoke the voice of the man I hated Gozen.(In my story gozen is Ikuto and utau's stepdad)

"very well sir we will commence immediately." Rao said.

As I was dragged into the room i despise with all my being I notice some difference's too the room. More tools where placed in the room and a small cage was in the room as well.

_No mater what happens stay out of your eggs do you guy's understand me? _I shout in my mind. _We know Amu-chan/desu._

Then I was strapped down. "now don't worry dear this won't hurt a bit" the lieing bitch Rao said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Then she hand a knife in her hand. and no it wasn't a standard hospital knife oh no this thing twice the size of my f***ing head!

Then she proceeded too slice into my arm but compared too the previous experiments this was a dull throb, until she got to the bone. The pain sky-rocketed into an inferno of agony. she didn't stop until every limb on my body was sliced.

" I think the subject is ready for mind alteration tests sir" Rao states

"good you may proceed"Gozen order/answers.

"yes sir" Rao answers as she attaches wires to my skull

Then pain fills my mind_ NO make this stop This pain is too much! _where my last thoughts as I blacked out

_ two years later_

Ikuto's POV:

As me and my father board the plane that that will take us too Japan I can't help but wonder how the others are doing.

"Your friends will be surprised too see you again" Aruto my father states with a smile.

" Ya I guess they will" I say with a small smile as my thoughts turn too my favorite strawberry _Amu I wonder how much you have grown_

_ One year ago_

Amu's POV:

"Lets see how the subject will react too the lock" Gozen orders

I watch as they hold the lock before my broken body _Please I don't wont too remain in this hell... save me... PLEASE! _my mind screams

Then the lock starts too glow, My chara's are absorbed into the lock then it enters my broken body, as my body heals from the new power coursing through me I see a lake in the middle of a forest in my mind _I wish too go their and away from this hell. _My mind screams as a bright light surrounds me, then when I open my eyes I'm at the edge of a large lake with a large white wolf with red marking sitting with a similar looking pupboth sitting before me.

**"My daughter welcome home we have missed you" **The larger wolf says in a warm comforting voice.

"who are you, where am I, what is going on?" I ask in confusion.

**"My daughter I am Amaterasu your true mother and this pup is your brother Chibiterasu** (I'm gonna call them Ammy and Chibi)**, you have returned your true home because your true powers have been awakened, you where taken from us by man but now that you have returned we can finish your training" **Ammy stated with a wolfish grin.

after she says that the memories of before the Guardians come rushing back.

"Mom otouto I've missed you so much" I cry as I fling myself at them.

**"We have missed you as well my pup" **Ammy says quietly.

Present time

Ikuto's POV:

we have just gotten off of the plain and are headed home.

_two hours later_

As I enter the Royal Garden I notice the others look very depressed about something.

"Yo" I say as I walk up too them causing them too jump.

"nee-San" Tadase exclaims in shock

"Aa, hey where's Amu?" I ask looking around and not seeing her.

"nee-San Amu-Chan wen't missing a week after you left no one has ever been ever too find her"Tadase states sadly.

All I could think was_ no it can't be, not Amu._

_ Meanwhile..._

Amu's POV:

It's been one year since I returned too my forest home and I have learned all their is about my powers and remember what happened before and after Easter and the pain.

I also learned about my the other half. For I am a lock with a lost key... And I know where too find it but, where's the fun in that I will call my perverted cat too me and show him the true wild side of life.

* * *

**Lunardragon:**well that all for right now.

Amu:Why me?

**Lunardragon:**your the main character

Amu:*sigh* please R&R

Ikuto: thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2

Lunardragon: Okay I will take this time too explain Amu. She was born before chibi but while Ammy was hunting she was found by the Hinamori's and raised by them. Her training is so she can protect herself and control her powers, which you will learn as you go also she dosent remember the gaurdians or anyone else from the human area's because of the torture.

(otouto=younger sibling)

Amu: Lunardragon dosent own shugo chara or okami.

* * *

"blah" speaking

_"blah" thinking_

**"blah" creatures speaking too Amu**

**_"blah" Creatures thoughts _**

_"blah" chara's thoughts_

"blah" chara's speaking 

** Embryo?**

_Life sure is interesting_

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I yawn as I watch the gaurdians set up camp in our woods. Mamma knows I'm trying too summon my key too me, and it's working. I sent the call a week ago and then he came. But not alone but that is easily fixed.

**"Amu-nee, can we go huntig now?"** chibi asks with an adorable pout.

"Hai otouto-chan we shall hunt." I say as I transform into my wolf form(AN: Amu's wolf is the same color as the humpty lock so the fur is white but she has the same markings as Ammy and Chibi but they are pink and the Humpty lock is around her neck.)

I lift my muzzle too sent the air for prey and smell elk.

"We are in luck there is a herd of elk upwind otouto" I say as I leap off the tree I was seated in too land next too my otouto.

**"Realy? then lets go."** He barks exitedly as I chuckle.

"alright then lets head upwind and catch diner for the pack." I say as we go aroung the clearing that the Gaurdians are in and head to the pond alittle ways away from it"

After we are on the far side of the pond hidden in the foliage we selected two Deer from the herd that would feed the whole pack tonight.

"you go for the female and I'll get that buck their alright?" I ask/whisper.

"Hai Amu-Nee." chibi murmur's quietly.

We wait another momment then go for the kill. As I pounce at the elks throat Chibi is doing the same with the other.

I crash into the elk knocking it to the ground then I sink my teeth into its jugular, I can taste its blood pooling in my jaws as I hold onto its throat until it goes still

As I look up I notice two things one: Chibi caught his elk, and two: all the guardian's camping group is across the pond watching us and I can just make out a camera in a young girl with long blonde hair's hands.

I raise up my muzzle and howl my victory and Chibi soon joins in then we each grab the elk with our teeth and head back too the den too feed the pack.

**Utau's POV:**

As we make our way to the nearby pond too swim before the sun sets I look at Ikuto, it was his idea to come too these forgotten woods to camp.

As we enter the clearing that surrounds the pond I here barks and growls on the other side, when I look across the pond and see two majestic wolves hunting elk.

" Hey look over their" I say pointing at the wolves as I pull out my camera too record this , As the larger of the two looks up from it's kill it looks right at us then at the other smaller wolf and howls at the sky, Then the smaller one joins in the wolfsong.

As they leave I ask"Is realy ok too stay here with wolvesin the area?" I ask.

"As long as we dont bother them they won't bother us" Ikuto states calmly.

Then looks at yoru

"Yoru why don't you follow them so we know where the den is and so we don't accidenty walk in too it."I ask

"sure thing~nya" he says then rushs too catch up with the wolves.

**Amu's POV:**

As we make our way to the den I look back to make sure Chibi is still close, then notice a small flying cat thing following us.

_I'll just ignore him for now he's probaly lost. _I decide.

Then I focus as we leap over the river, launch into the trees and make our way to the tunnels that will lead to the den.

As we enter I can't help but look oraund as the pup's play in the sand, Then me and chibi lay our kills in the fresh kill pile and await for the alphas to allow us to feast upon the kill.

**Noone's POV:**

As the scent of the fresh kill acumilate's throughout the den the alphas walk out frome their den andgaze at the pack that has gathered before them.

**"Let us enjoy this feast that our future alpha's have hunted for us" **Amaterasu the alpha female bark/says.

And slowly all partake in the feast starting with the pup's, then apprentices, and alphas, gaurdian's ,and elders soon follow.

**Yoru's POV: **

As I followed the wolves the lager looks right at me then seem to not care.

When they go into the tunnel I have no choice but to follow the scent of deer blood and as I enter the clearing I watch as the pack come's together and feasts on the deer flesh.

Then I notice something glittering around the white and pink female that I was following.

I follow her into one of the den's

and watch in shock as...

**Amu's POV:**

After I have had my fill I return too my den next to Mother and father's den and then unaware of eyes watching my I enter my den I transform into my human form and walk to the pool at the back of my den until I hear a shocked gasp from behind me, I turn and see the cat thing from before.

"what the hell are you?" I ask as it stares at me in shock.

"Your alive~nya!?" the strange flying cat thing shieks

"why wouldn't I? whats your name any way?" I ask the cat thing.

"It's me Yoru~nya. don't you remember us~nya?" Yoru asks.

"Why should I Your not from these woods." I state.

Yoru then looks around and looks back at her "where are Miki Suu Ran and Dia~nya?" he asks.

_I don't trust him. Amu-chan you can trust him because he is a piece of the key, She's right~desu, Trust him._

"they reverted to being apart of my soul after the time I spent in that place, but because of that I am free and have found my REAL family, my packmates beleiven me."I explain

"come back with me to the others~nya, We can help you remember." He exclaimes.

"That is imposable at this piont its to late to return to their camp, so you will stay and tomarrow I will return you to your packmates." I say as I make my way to my nest of dried moss and feathers.

As I get settled I notice Yoru looking around unserraintly, I morph into a wolf and motion him over.

And on that night as thelock slept with the Key's soulself the the fates began to shift as the begining of the new era began its course... For this is just the begining of the tales...

* * *

**Lunardragon:**Mental exastion setting in... must hide from angry readers ...

no hate... please family issue's school work stress don't kill me

pleaseR&R


End file.
